LIRs
Leukocyte Ig-like receptors (“LIRs,”) are a family of immunoreceptors expressed predominantly on monocytes and B cells and at lower levels on dendritic cells and natural killer (“NK”) cells. Activation of various immune cell types can be prevented by negative signaling receptors through interactions with specific ligands, such as MHC class I molecules by NK cells. All of the LIR inhibitory receptors, members of subfamily B, contain a cytoplasmic immunoreceptor tyrosine-based inhibitory motif (“ITIM”). Upon MHC class I (or other ligand) engagement and tyrosine phosphorylation of the ITIM, intracellular protein-tyrosine phosphatases such as SHP1 are recruited, and an inhibitory signal cascade ensues. Other LIR receptors, members of subfamily A, with short cytoplasmic regions containing no ITIMs and with transmembrane regions containing a charged arginine residue, may initiate stimulatory cascades. One member of subfamily A lacks a transmembrane region and is presumed to be a soluble receptor (1). LIR-5, one type of LIR, is also known as ILT3.
ILT3 Fusion Proteins
A soluble fusion protein made of a soluble portion of ILT3 and the Fc portion of IgG1 is known. However, this fusion protein was used merely as a negative control in an endotoxemia study, and its potential use as a therapeutic was not disclosed (2).
Soluble ILT4
LIR-2, also known as ILT4, is an inhibitory receptor. However, its soluble form was shown to completely restore the proliferation of T-cells activated with LPS and IL-10-treated dendritic cells (3).